


Rain

by sffan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds a wet Daniel irresistible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. 
> 
> Original Note: It’s all dirty_diana’s fault. She wrote a short story with some rain in it and then this rabid bunny just showed up on my doorstep. And then I made her beta it, so mad love to her for doing it despite a busy week.

It is a nearly perfect world. There are few trees, no sign of any current inhabitants, and a big, not too crumbly, ruin for Daniel to investigate on one hill. Just down the side of another small hill on the other side of ruins, there is a big pile of naquada-friendly dirt for Sam to dig around in. And best of all – no sign of Goa’uld activity, past or present. Yup, nearly perfect – if it weren’t for the goddamn rain. Jack curses under his breath and tugs his collar up higher. He tops the rise and stops dead in his tracks.

* * *

Daniel closes the monitor on the video camera. He’s filmed all of the text on the walls for later translation and has even mapped out the floor plan. He walks over to his pack and tucks the camera safely away. He runs his hand through his hair, feeling the grit that had fallen into it while he was crawling around the ruins. He glances out the door. It’s still raining.

He takes off his glasses and tucks them into an inside pocket and then steps through the doorway, leaving his boonie hanging around his neck, letting the rain soak him. He tilts his face up and lets the fat drops roll over his skin. Feeling suddenly silly, and knowing that there is no pollution on P4X-909, he opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, drinking the rain. Daniel laughs at himself, shakes the excess water from his hair and face and makes sudden eye contact with Jack, who has just appeared at the top of the rise. The look of undisguised lust in Jack’s eyes makes Daniel blush.

* * *

_Busted_ , Jack thinks to himself. _No way out of this one, O’Neill. He’s caught you with your tongue practically hanging out._ Jack’s not sure what the hell he’s going to say or do until he sees the smile – a slow, seductive smile that heats him from the inside out – and then his dick overrides his brain and he starts to follow Daniel back towards the ruins. Daniel disappears into the building.

Jack grabs his radio and presses the button. “Carter?”

::Yes, sir?::

“How much longer?”

::About half an hour – maybe forty-five minutes.::

“We’ll meet you at the Gate in forty-five. I’m just going to give Daniel a hand packing up.”

::Yes, sir.::

He signs off, sets the timer on his watch, and enters the building. Daniel stands a few steps away and watches him silently. Jack absently wonders if Daniel’s eyes have always been this blue.

“We have half an hour,” Jack says thickly in a voice he barely recognizes as his own, as he takes off his P-90 and pack and sets them by the door.

“Then we’d better make the most of it,” Daniel replies quietly, and then suddenly, Daniel’s mouth is on his, and Jack stops thinking about anything but the soft, wet heat of Daniel’s lips and tongue, as Daniel kisses him deeply. Fingers tug at the zipper on his jacket and then Daniel slides his hands into the open flaps and down his chest. Jack arches into Daniel’s touch. There’s tugging at his waist as Daniel opens his belt, and Daniel’s lips leave his as Daniel slides down his body. Jack stills Daniel’s hands.

“You don’t have to…” he begins, looking down at Daniel.

Daniel smiles up at him. “But I _want_ to,” he says in a low, husky voice. Jack groans as his dick jerks hard at the rough tone, and he lets go of Daniel’s hands.

* * *

Daniel rubs his cheek against the bulge in Jack’s pants just to hear Jack groan again. He finishes opening Jack’s pants, and still watching Jack watch him, he fishes Jack’s cock out through the slit in his boxers. He leans forward and very deliberately, very slowly, licks the head of Jack’s cock. Jack inhales sharply and he mutters, “Jesus.”

Breaking eye contact, Daniel smiles and takes the head into his mouth and begins to suck in a slow, pulsating rhythm, letting the pre-come coat his tongue. He slides Jack’s shirt up, out of the way with one hand, palm flat against Jack’s stomach, the hairs tickling his palm. He holds the base of Jack’s cock with the other and applies a subtle pressure that will keep Jack from coming for a while. Daniel knows this should be fast and dirty, but he also knows that this might be the first, last, and only time they do this.

Inhaling Jack’s scent deeply, Daniel slides his mouth further down Jack’s erection, teasing with his tongue. There’s a loud *thunk* and Daniel glances up to see that Jack’s head has flopped back against the wall. Daniel starts to bob his head, sucking gently. Jack moans quietly above him.

Daniel’s world narrows to the musky scent filling his nostrils, the sweat-salty taste of Jack’s cock in his mouth, the harsh, shallow breaths and moans that come from him, and the warmth of Jack’s hand as it rests lightly on the back of his neck, fingers stroking gently at the hairs at the nape of his neck.

* * *

Jack thinks he might die of a heart attack before he comes. His heart is pounding a mile a minute and he can hardly breathe as the sensations on his cock become almost unbearable, and then Daniel does _something_ with his tongue and he’s coming harder than he’s come in years. The world grays out for a few moments before it solidifies once again, and he’s pretty sure the only thing keeping him upright are the solid wall behind him and Daniel’s hands on his thighs. Daniel tucks him back into his pants and does them back up before gliding to his feet.

“Jesus Christ, you’re good at that,” Jack blurts.

Daniel licks his lips and grins and Jack _really_ doesn’t want to know how many other cocks Daniel has sucked to get that good. To stop himself from thinking, he leans in and kisses Daniel. It’s wet and salty and Jack realizes he’s tasting his own come in Daniel’s mouth, but instead of grossing him out, like it should, he just pulls Daniel closer and kisses him deeper.

Jack gets Daniel’s pants open and shoves them and his underwear down and out of the way. Daniel groans into his mouth when he wraps his hand around his cock and begins long strokes from root to tip. He palms the head and strokes down again. Daniel pulls away and rests his forehead against Jack’s, gasping and panting.

* * *

Rough, callused fingers pull and drag along his cock and Daniel shudders in pleasure and his hips begin to rock in time to the rhythm of Jack’s strokes. He curls one arm around Jack’s back and hangs on as his knees threaten to give way. He clutches at Jack and fucks his hand with abandon.

“Oh, God, Jack,” he moans and drops his head to Jack’s shoulder. Jack’s hand tightens and moves faster and faster and the sensations build and build and with a sharp gasp, he comes. As he catches his breath, Jack takes care of the mess and tucks him away. He tries to take a step back, but Jack won’t let him go.

Daniel smiles at Jack and leans in for a long, languid kiss. The alarm on Jack’s watch going off startles them apart.

Jack looks at his watch and curses quietly under his breath. He waves his hand at their packs. “We should…”

“Yeah,” Daniel answers.

“Can’t keep Carter waiting. She’s liable to come looking for us.”

“Yes, we wouldn’t want that.”

“No.”

They gather their things and shoulder their packs in silence.

“Are we going to talk about this?” Daniel asks, pulling his boonie up and putting on his glasses.

“Do I get a choice?” Jack replies.

“No.”

“Didn’t think so.” Jack gestures Daniel out before him. “I’ll order the pizza, you bring the beer. Somehow I think we’re going to need it.”

Daniel laughs as he steps out into the rain. “You know, Jack,” Daniel says casually over his shoulder, “If we’re going to try to keep this on the sly, you really ought to get the ‘I just got some’ smirk off your face before we face Sam and Teal’c.”

Jack scowls and flips him off.

“Yes, that’s more like it,” Daniel says grinning, barely avoiding the hand that reaches out to shove him down the path.


End file.
